


Protection

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with the homunculus is over. Ed made Riza realize that she has been hurting more than she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda AU, and Riza’s pretty OOC, but you know, whatever.

Riza sighed laid alone in bed. Edward Elric had been her protector for a few years now. He protected her from the insults and slander she received from people they worked with. He protected her from those who still thought those involved in Ishval were war criminals. He protected her from the nightmares that had constantly plagued her after Ishval. He protected her from the loneliness that she felt for so long. He protected her from having to face these challenges alone, even though he knew she could handle them.

Ed was her protector, her guardian, and that was why she felt so broken now. She felt all of the challenges she faced, this one was crushing her. She felt more lonely than she had ever been before. She felt the nightmares bear down on her more than they had even right after the war. She felt the people talking about her, and their words hurt her more than they ever had before. He had made her realize how much joy she had been missing in life, and now that he was gone her life felt more empty that it ever had before.

Ed was eighteen now. For the last few years, her and Ed had been living together. She had a larger place in Eastern now, and had told Ed that if he wanted to split the cost with her, he could move in.

As they started to spend more time together, they had become closer as friends. Ed was her best friend at this point. Roy had always been her leader, her guide, her father’s student, and therefore she saw him as her friend, but Ed, he made her realize their was more to it than just protecting each others lives.

Even though he was no longer an alchemist, Ed stayed in the military to help the people. He had convinced Al and Winry to start dating. His own thoughts of what he wanted to do wouldn’t have meshed with theirs.

They had heard some people talking about her in Eastern Command, and how she was doing more than just sharing an apartment with a minor. It bothered her a little that people would think of her like that, but she didn’t particularly care. As long Ed was her friend she wouldn’t let rumors like that damage their friendship. To her Ed’s opinion mattered, not theirs. Of course Ed was furious that they were talking about her like that and dragged them by their hair and made them apologize.

On the streets, she had people throw rocks at her. People didn’t truly know exactly what happened with the homunculus, nor did she expect that they would truly comprehend what had happened if they were told. With Ishval on top of that, some of the anti-war and anti-government people attacked her. Ed had always protected her, letting the rocks hit him instead. He would scatter the attackers before they could do any real damage, and would comfort her afterwards.

When the nightmares would plague her sleep, he would hold her, and comfort her, letting her fall asleep in his arms. He kept the nightmares away and let her sleep easily. He made the loneliness in the middle of the night disappear. When he would hold her, she knew she wasn’t alone. That he would be there.

One day he had told her that he had found a girlfriend. She had felt a dread in her heart, but she smiled and told him she was happy for him. After a few months he told her that him and his girlfriend were getting serious and he was moving out. That was when she broke.

Now she would stumble into work, miserable, and go home alone. The nightmares plagued her more than they ever had before. He was gone. Her guardian and protector was gone. Granted she would still see him at work, and he would seek her out to talk to her, but it was never for more than a few minutes. It had been a month and she had visibly deteriorated.

Riza heard a knock on the door. She left it, not wanting to see anyone except him. She shot up as she heard the door open. Grabbing her gun, she started heading towards the living room. Turning the corner she swung her gun up, pointing it at the intruder.

“Woah Riza, come on I still have a key, remember?” Ed said, holding up his key.

Riza sighed and lowered her gun “What are you doing here so late?” she asked.

“Actually I was hoping that I could move back in” he replied with a slight smile.

Riza’s eyes widened. She had to stop herself from jumping to say yes too desperately. Ed saw her eyes widen “Hey, if you want I can find a different place. You can have the key back as well” he said, not wanting to offend her.

Riza shook her head “No, I’d like it if you started living here again. But about your girlfriend?”

“Oh, well she couldn’t accept that some people still meant a lot to me. She didn’t want me to help those people like I always had, so I left her” Ed replied.

Ed looked into Riza’s eyes. They were tired and worn, and not just from one or two nights of not sleeping. “Riza, when was the last time you slept for more than two hours?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“I don’t know. Probably about three weeks” Riza said tiredly. A few tears started to slide down her cheek. She was tired, frustrated, desperate, and she didn’t know what to do.

“Shh, shh. Come here” Ed said, pulling her over to the couch. He felt bad for her. He had never seen her look so tired and worn down.

Ed laid Riza down so her head was resting on his lap. Ed ran his fingers through her hair for a minutes, and she eventually fell asleep.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

It had been several months, and Ed had a few girlfriends that came and went, though each one was less serious than the last. Ed hadn’t moved out again, but Riza felt her heart fall every time he said he had another girlfriend.

“Good night Ed” Riza said going to her room.

Ed waved and went to his own room. And laid awake. It had become almost routine for him to go over to Riza’s bed at night and hold her. After a few hours he heard a scream erupt from the room across the hall.

Ed rushed over to her room. He came in upon Riza sobbing, holding her knees to her chest. Out of every time he had come over, he had never seen her like this. Sitting down on the bed, Ed put his hands around her, and let her cry into his chest.

After a few minutes, the tears started to slow. “Please don’t leave me again” she whispered into his chest.

“I’ll be here as long as you want me to” Ed replied comfortingly.

“You won’t leave again, will you?” Riza asked nervously.

Ed’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant. Chuckling a bit, he held her even tighter “I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry I’ve hurt you so much” he whispered in her ear. “I’ll be here for as long as you are”

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

It had been a month since her and Ed had started dating. Everyone noticed how Riza had sort of gone back to her old self. She was still the one keeping order in the office, but she was more vibrant, and happier than any of them had ever seen her before. There was a spring in her step that had never existed as long as any of them had known her, even Mustang.

“Alright, what’s up Riza?” Havoc asked.

“What do you mean?” she replied innocently.

“You’ve just been so happy and cheerful, and well it’s kind of unlike you.” Breda said.

Riza looked over towards Ed, her eyes pleading him to let her tell everyone. “Fine, go ahead” Ed said as though he was annoyed.

Everyone’s jaws dropped as they saw the exchange between Ed and Riza. The look she had sent him was more than just a question.

“Are you guys dating?” Havoc asked in disbelief, his cigarette falling from his mouth.

Riza looked over at Ed again. “Riza, we’re in it together, if you want to tell them go ahead. I just didn’t want them invading our privacy too much, you know, cause they have no lives.”

Riza chuckled, and turned towards everyone. “Ok, Fuery can you go find Falman, Mustang, and Armstrong?”

Fuery nodded and went off to find them. He was to curious about what was even happening to even bother questioning her. After a few minutes everyone was in the office. “Armstrong was sent out on a mission” Fuery said.

“What’s wrong with you Hawkeye, you’re practically physically radiating happiness. It’s weird” Mustang said.

“Ed and Riza are dating” Havoc said.

“WHAT!” Mustang yelled in surprise, and disbelief.

“Well they haven’t told us yet, but we’re pretty sure that’s what going on” Havoc explained.

Mustang sighed “Don’t get ahead of yourself Havoc. I’m sure it’s something else.”

“Yep you are right about that” Ed said with a bit of a smirk.

“See, I told you” Mustang said triumphantly.

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED” Riza burst out, unable to hold it in anymore.

Everyone in the office literally fell in surprise.

“Well, I mean we are dating, but that wasn’t what we were going to tell you” Ed explained.

“What, I mean, how long have you been together?” Fuery asked genuinely curious.

“I dunno, bout a month probably” Ed said casually. He didn’t get a chance to mess with everyone like this very often.

“Isn’t that a bit soon to be getting married?” Havoc asked.

“Believe me, it’s been a long time coming. I’ve just been too stupid to see it” Ed admitted.

Riza sat down next to Ed “It doesn’t matter anymore” she said, pressing her lips against his.

Everyone else in the office returned to their shocked state unable to move or speak. “Mm, let’s get out of here before they recover” Ed said.

“Yeah, we still have to finish planning the wedding” Riza replied happily.


End file.
